masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Charles Pressly
...Is it me, or does Pressly seem a bit too old to have a grandfather who served in the First Contact War? Father, maybe, but grandfather? Or am I missing something? --Tullis 22:45, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::Does he ever specify in what capacity his grandfather served though? It could be do-able if his grandfather was an Admiral or General, I suppose. SpartHawg948 04:30, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :::I don't think that applies here. The way he says it implies deep seeded personal mistrust passed down from generation to generation. In a my-granddad-was-killed-in-Pearl-Harbor-so-I-don't-like-orientals way. That sort of mistrust is taught through years of someone telling you tales of something you have never witnessed/experienced personally. Which judging by the fact that Pressly looks 50+ ish is unlikley. Indeed, he would have been of the prime military age himself. My best guess is - at the early stages of development/writing he was supposed to be much younger and they just didn't bother fixing that one throwaway line.Gaaxure (talk) 17:27, October 15, 2016 (UTC)gaaxureGaaxure (talk) 17:27, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :::I agree. My sister made the same observation. The First Contact War was only 30 years ago. Just how long do people live in the future, whereas the Grandfather of a man like Presly can serve in a war only that long ago? ::::According to Shepard comment after rescuing Liara T'Soni from Therum, Humans can live up to 150 years. The problem is that there isn't much personal information about Navigator Pressly to be sure - there is a possibility that his grandfather did serve. -- Silverstrike 12:07, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Is it really true that Pressly's journals at the crash site change depending on choices taken? The article doesn't state what the rengade journal would look like. My renegade character had the same exact entries where Pressly talks about how wrong he was to have thought badly of them. Warlordthor 19:55, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : I think its the same for both, i dont think it matters if you are paragon or renegade. ralok 15:23, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :: There is no alternate text in the TLK file for the DLC. There are three entries, and three entries only. You can check for yourself using the TLK tool. --Didymos 05:19, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Unconscious or Dead? The wiki says Pressly was knocked unconscious during the Collector attack, but it always seemed to me like he was dead. After all, if he were unconscious, wouldn't someone have at least tried to get him to an escape pod? PhoenixBlue 13:47, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we can't really say for certain, so saying unconscious to me seems to be erring on the side of caution. As for someone pulling him out, well, there was a bit of a commotion going on at the time, which would make stopping and checking for a pulse difficult, to say the least, and if you assumed by looking at him that he was dead, what's to say that his shipmates didn't think the same thing and run right past him? SpartHawg948 20:10, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Voice Actor I read over on IMDB that Pressly is voiced by Dwight Shultz, better known as Reginald Barclay in Star Trek: The Next Generation. Anyone know if this is true? Freakium 05:30, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I can't say for sure, but would be inclined to say yes. IMDB is only 'semi-legit' as far as this site is concerned, but it also lists him as voicing Zev Cohen, and I was able to get verification of that from a legit source, so I would tentatively say... yes. SpartHawg948 05:34, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I just went through the credits for ME, got to love YouTube, and it doesn't list the actor for Pressly. I wish it did becuase it could settle this argument. Anyway I would also tentatively say yes as well. Lancer1289 06:17, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Confirmation of the death of Navigator Pressly Jacob Taylor states verbatim when he is first met that "Navigator Pressly was killed by an explosion." Joker also states, if one chooses to discuss who survived and who did not, that "Pressly didn't." I take this to mean he died instantly. 88 49 02:37, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Ummm... okay? We've had confirmation of Pressly's death for quite some time now. It's been explicitly stated in the article since December 17th of last year. SpartHawg948 02:41, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Pressly's First Name? Does anyone recall if it was ever stated? Something tells me it was Mike, but I may be mistaken. :No we never hear what his first name is. Lancer1289 01:52, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Rank... Okay, what rank did he have? because even though Shepard is a 'Lieutenant Commander' (Two ranks below Anderson), and seemingly isn't promoted at gaining command, Pressly is always referred to as 'Navigator Pressly' yet he becomes XO, so he's gotta be the senior officer aboard, after Shepard, but then you'd think that if anything, Shepard would have been the lower rank. (the MCV system doesn't refer to rank, but experience, and obviously you don't need to be high-ranking for N7.) --AlexMcpherson 07:20, March 10, 2011 (UTC) One other thing: For the grandfather thing: if he's 40 (not unreasonable assumption), he'd have been 10 during the First Contact war. If he was ten, and his parents had him at the age of 20, they'd be 30 at that point, and if the grandad in question had one of those when he was 20, then he'd be 50 at that point, and a lot of career officers serve until they're 60 or so these days, and in an era of 150-year lifespans, to 100 and beyond, I'd say might be the norm for 'career officers' that would rather die in service than in bed. In light of the 150 thing too, having-the-kid-at-25 makes sense too, if he was 20 as well at the time of the FCW. 20, 45, 70. Who knows how much the rank progression has slowed, if it did, when there are people who could conceivably serve for a long time? --AlexMcpherson 07:20, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :As for the rank, it's never stated what rank Pressly holds, but he does appear to be junior to Shepard. However, it should be noted that this can occur even if both Shepard and Pressly are the same rank (Lt. Commander). Even within the same rank, there is seniority (it's not like, if you have a unit with four Lt. Commanders as the highest ranking people, there's not going to be a senior one in command). Seniority within a rank is determined by what is referred to in the U.S. military as time-in-grade, which is merely a measurement of how long someone has held their current rank. So even if Shepard has been a Lt. Commander for 5 years and 17 days, and Pressly has been a Lt. Commander for 5 years and 16 days, Shepard outranks Pressly. :Another possibility, and one I like to think is the case, is that Pressly could be prior enlisted (or what they call, in naval parlance, a 'mustang'). A prior enlisted/mustang is someone who started out as an enlisted servicemember and who then, one way or another (usually through some form of officer training program) became an officer. Prior enlisted officers tend to be older (in some cases, such as my old group commander at D-M, much older) than people of the same rank who started out as officers. Consequently, prior enlisted officers generally don't get much past mid-rank, which Lt. Commander would be. I'm not saying that this is definitely the case with Pressly, but it's certainly a possibility. SpartHawg948 08:18, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Possibly. H-Man Havoc 15:38, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Noted that in Mass Effect 3, the memorial wall on the Normandy lists his full name as Charles Pressly. This might want to be added. I realize that this is a very old conversations, but I wanted to point out that Spart's suggestion is actually confirmed in a conversation with Pressly. He says he joined the military right after high school but didn't get his officer's commission until after the Battle of Elysium. RS89 19:15, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Move Proposal I propose to move this article to Charles Pressly as it is the proper name of the character. Just as the article says: "The memorial wall on the Normandy lists his full name as Charles Pressly". --Kennyannydenny 21:17, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Totally agree with you on this one, everyone else is, like Joker isn't under 'Joker' he's under his full name, Jeff "Joker" Moreau. --Divvot 13:09, March 8, 2012 (UTC) The move proposal passes 2-0. Moving now. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:23, March 13, 2012 (UTC)